enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Golem Titan
The Snow Golem Titan is the Titan version of the Snow Golem. He is a helpful titan, and can only spawn via Growth Serum. He has 2 attacks, which is the melee attack and the explosive snowballs. Spawning As the Snow Golem Titan is a utility titan, he cannot natually spawn. The only way to spawn a snow golem titan is to use Growth Serum on a vanilla snow golem or a Reinforced Snow Golem. Description The Snow Golem Titan looks like a vanilla snow golem magnified by about 16 times. He is 30 blocks tall, and is 10 blocks wide. His head is a jack o'lantern at over 2000 health, a regular pumpkin at 1000-2000 health, and a head without a pumpkin at below 1000 health. Abilities The Snow Golem Titan have 2 attacks: the melee attack and the explosive snowballs. He spawns reinforced snow golems as minions, doing so every 30 ticks (1.5 seconds) on average with default configurations. One extra reinforced snow golem will be spawned every time the snow golem titan shoots an explosive snowball. The reinforced snow golem will be spawned at a random position within a 5 by 5 square at eye height centered on the snow golem titan's center. His melee attack does 60 damage, and he attacks once every 1.5 seconds. If a non-titan non-snow golem mob is inside the snow golem titan, the snow golem titan does an extra 30 squishing damage. Every 1 second, the Snow Golem Titan will throw an explosive snowball at his target. A bow firing sound is played when he shoots an explosive snowball. Behavior The Snow Golem Titan will make all snow golems within a 128 block radius attack his target. It does not matter if the snow golem is reinforced or not, and it also does not matter if the snow golem is that snow golem titan's minion. The Snow Golem Titan avoids water, as when he is in water or in rain, he will take 1 drowning damage every 2 seconds. If the snow golem titan is in a biome with a temperature of above 1.5, he will take 1 fire damage every tick (0.05 seconds). In biomes with a temperature of less than 1.3, the snow golem titan will place snow in a 5 by 5 square under him. This is considerably less than his width of 10 blocks. Strategies To defeat As the snow golem titan is not animated, no stunning is required. The snow golem titan is the weakest titan, but that doesn't mean that diamond armor will be enough. If you wear full enchanted diamond armor, the snow golem titan will kill you in one hit. The bare minimum requirement for the snow golem titan is a harcadium bow and a harcadium chestplate. Trying to kill a snow golem titan using melee is very difficult because of the knockback, unless you have an extended reach weapon, such as the Royal Guardian Sword from Orespawn or the Ultima Blade. If you only have a Harcadium Bow and a harcadium chestplate, you must dodge the explosive snowballs by walking in circles around the snow golem titan. If you get hit, you will lose 2-4 health points. You don't have the regeneration effect from the leggings, so recovery from getting hit is very slow. If you only have a harcadium bow and diamond food, eat your diamond food and kill the snow golem titan in the same fashion. If you have harcadium leggings, you don't need to dodge the snowballs because the snow golem titan cannot damage you fast enough to counter your regeneration. If you have any piece of absence or adminium armor, the fight would be really easy as the snow golem titan cannot damage you much. The snow golem titan spawns in lots of reinforced snow golems, and they can swarm you so that you cannot hit the titan. So stay far away from the minions and shoot high enough so that you don't hit the minions. Of course, this wouldn't be a problem if you have full absence or adminium armor, since your armor will kill all the minions. To use The snow golem titan is much stronger than all vanilla mobs and nearly all modded mobs. However, he is very weak when he is fighting titans, and even an Omegafish cound easily kill him. So, the snow golem titan should only be used against non-titan mobs. Gallery Trivia * The Ultima Iron Golem Titan will attack snow golem titans, even though they both are utility titans. * The explosive snowballs shot by the Snow Golem Titan is the same entity as the fireballs shot by the Blaze Titan and the Ghast Titan. History 0.38 - Added Snow Golem Titans. Somewhere between 0.38 and 0.391 - Snow Golem Titans have 5000 health, and does 50 damage, both melee and ranged. The explosive snowballs are invisible, for some reason. His regeneration is about 1 hp/second. Somewhere between 0.4 and 0.425 - Snow Golem Titans now have 8000 health, and does 30 damage melee, and 250 damage ranged. His regeneration is about 8 hp/second. 0.49 - Snow Golem Titans now have 4000 health, and does 60 damage melee and 60 damage ranged. His regen is about 13 hp/second. 0.495 - Added a custom health bar for the Snow Golem Titan. See also * Ultima Iron Golem Titan * Reinforced Snow Golem Category:Titan Category:Minecraft Category:Titans Category:Mobs Category:The Titans mod